


The Song of the Gods

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Curse is around here, Gen, Shinkai is a bard and Sardinia is a God, counts as a songfic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: An grieving god causes havoc to the lives of his followers, and it's up to a certain bard to calm the tempest in his heart





	The Song of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi! So I wrote this for the i7 x Vocaloid collab! I chose the song [Pane Dhiria](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/nm9437578) cause of the flute lmao. You can view all the fanworks and fanart made over [here](https://rekkazan.wixsite.com/i7xvocaloidcollab)~

_“Grandpa! Tell me the story of the bard Shinkai again!”_

_“Again? This is the third time I’ve told it to you. Now go to bed. It’s getting late.”_

_“But I don’t want to sleep! I won’t go to sleep unless you tell me the story!”_

_“You promise to sleep if I tell it to you?”_

_“Promise!”_

_“...Alright, cuddle up close, and let me tell you the story of Shinkai and how he saved our kingdom.”_

***

The Star Kingdom of Sirena was known as the Kingdom of Clear Waters among all the star kingdoms. With waters purer than snow, the land flourished and grew. The people however, never forgot who blessed their lands, and thanked their god Sardinia for always hearing their pleas and providing them with abundance.

But one day, the rains ceased. People were confused at first, but brushed it off as a rare occurrence. After all, they never did anything to anger their god. So even as their rivers slowly dwindled and the soil developed cracks, they continued to tell themselves that they didn't need to worry. 

Day by day, the kingdom was losing its life. The people of the city were collapsing; one by one they fell asleep to the requiem performed by death. The sources of water from their once bountiful rivers were now running dry. 

The local people tried to find the reason for the drought. With no natural reason in sight, they thought of trying to please the god of the waters, Sardinia. But the god didn't hear their cries. What little they had, they offered to their god. Yet nothing happened, as if Sardinia had locked them away for misbehaving. The priests themselves were concerned. They never missed a ritual, they did everything they could to please him. Yet why was he punishing them? 

The protests in the town square were getting more and more violent with each passing day. The common folk were ready to hurt others in order to live, but some people, like the performers tried their best to keep spirits high in these trying times. 

Shinkai, a local bard, did his part by playing the flute to soothe their worries. However, bringing people comfort had his own limit. The people desperately needed water, and singing wouldn't bring any. Shinkai took his ration of water and walked home. He, like the other people, had to try and do their best in this situation.

Today was a long day, and the forest was showing signs of dying. Shinkai felt the dry leaves crunch under his feet, the howling wind feeling dryer than yesterday on his face. The path was long and arduous. So Shinkai took the flute in his hands, and played a soft tune. The flute, along with its music, was an inheritance from his grandfather. It kept him company. With each note he played, he felt the presence of his grandpa and mentor.

He was walking past the woods to his cottage when he heard a voice call out to him. Shinkai thought it was the wind deceiving him, when he heard the voice call out again. The voice was clear and distinct, and definitely human. From the corner of his eye he spotted a hooded figure with silver hair, blending in with the shade of the forest. 

Upon being spotted, the stranger smiled and walked towards him. The cloak he wore made it appear as if he was gliding on the ground. There was something majestic, yet eerie about this man. Shinkai doubted if he belonged to this realm, let alone this kingdom.

“Ah, finally you noticed me, Shinkai.” A pair of silver eyes looked up from the hood, with a noticeable beauty mark under his left eye. The voice was soft, like a feather grazing his skin. Shinkai felt that he could listen to that voice all day. The man spoke again, eyes focused on Shinkai,“I think I have a way to help your people.”

Shinkai raised an eyebrow, “How do you know my name? And who are you?”

The man gave an all-knowing smile, sending a shiver down Shinkai’s spine.“You don’t need to know for now, for my true name bears a curse...Best not let a human utter it.” Shinkai blinked in confusion, but shook his head. He needed to focus on the problem at hand.

“How do you plan to help us? Do you know of a ritual to please Lord Sardinia?” he asked, desperation and determination seeping in his voice. But the stranger stood in silence, the smile never leaving his face.

”I have a way for you to go to the realm of the gods, so you can speak to Lord Sardinia directly.”

Shinkai became stiff with attention. The realm of the gods? No human was supposed to enter there . . . except when they no longer belonged to the realm of the living. “How should I go there?” he asked, the determination fading away.

“Just close your eyes, and let the stars guide you,” the hooded figure said, as he flicked Shinkai’s forehead. 

Shinkai was about to protest against the vague instructions when he felt his surroundings change with a flash. From the warm earthy tones of the forest, he was now surrounded by the bright lights of the cosmos. He felt his body float, enveloped by the sky and the stars embedded in the space. He slowly sunk lower and lower, till he felt a soft, warm feeling on his back. 

He sat up, trying to feel the 'ground' underneath him. With the way it shimmered and shone, Shinkai realised they were stars. He looked ahead, seeing the stars cluster closer in some places than others, making a long, loopy path. Suddenly, the stranger's words made sense. Shinkai then got up, and dusted off the stardust on his clothes. 

He looked at the path ahead, dreading the long walk. He searched his clothes, hoping that his flute had accompanied him when he switched dimensions. On feeling the instrument, he gave a sigh of relief. The flute was a gift, a companion for all his travels. He pressed the flute to his lips, playing a solitary tune as he began his long ascent to the heavens.

***

Finally Shinkai found himself at the entrance to big pearly white gates. He was surprised that he didn’t feel tired in any way whatsoever. Perhaps physical displeasure couldn’t be felt in this realm. He stared at the gates in awe. There was something very healing about its presence, that told him he was in the right place. Only problem was...how to get in?

That question was soon answered when a person with the appearance of a young girl opened the gates, looking at him curiously. Her eyes and hair were a striking blue—the blue of the oceans of Sirena.

“Ah, Curse must have sent you here!” Her voice was clear like a running stream. “Come quickly! Sardinia has been throwing a tantrum for quite a while now!” She grabbed him by the hand and led him in. Shinkai didn’t have a moment to stay still and observe the wonders the realm had to offer.

Shinkai bathed in the pure light and aura of serenity of this realm, until he heard a shrill, “STOP IT THAT SOUNDS HORRIBLE! THAT’S NOT THE RIGHT TUNE.”

The girl gave a sigh, “That’s the fifth angel’s voice he rejected...before, he used to listen to their songs, but suddenly they don’t satisfy him anymore…” Her voice trailed off, interrupted by a broken sob.

Shinkai felt the instinctive need to comfort the god, whatever might be ailing him. Shinkai knew how much music could help others. It’s what he learnt from his grandfather, and now how he helped the citizens of Sirena. He took the flute and played out the first tune that he learnt; the first tune his grandfather taught him. A tune that used to protect him from the scary monsters of night.

Suddenly the voice called out, “Where is that tune coming from? Bring it to me!”

Before he knew it, Shinkai found himself lifted by two winged angels and plopped in front of Sardinia on his throne. Sardinia sat regally on his throne, brightly decorated with fine fabrics and jewellery. Shinkai was surprised at how accurate the paintings of Sardinia looked compared to the real Sardinia. Perhaps there was a time when Sardinia mingled with his people…

“Tell me, how do you know the song I taught Kaito?”

Kaito? Shinkai only knew that this was the first song his grandfather taught him to play on the flute.

“My grandfather taught it to me, my Lord. I do not know of any Kaito.” Shinkai said with all earnestness.

Sardinia gave a chuckle, “So he went and had grandkids huh? Continue playing the song.” He waved his hand.

Shinkai continued, playing the song completely out of reflex. Every note brought out the memories of his grandfather’s kindness, and how he taught him to play with patience. The love for music, the love for his grandson, it all culminated in this one song.

When he was done, Sardinia had tears rolling down his eyes. “Ah, the song we created that day, it’s still as beautiful as before.” He wiped the tears slowly from his face. “Tell me young man, what do you want? Why did you come all the way here?”

Shinkai said without hesitation, “My people are dying without your water, please let the water flow in our lands again.”

Sardinia nodded, “I will do that anyways. It’s my duty as their god. A duty I woefully have neglected. Are you sure you do not want anything?” 

Shinkai shook his head. He was here only to help the people, and that part was fulfilled.

“Then in that case,” Sardinia waved his hand, “I’ll grant you a boon that ensures your name lives on in the hearts of the people, along with every song you make.”

Shinkai bowed down in gratitude. "Thank you my lord. Now, may I return to where I belong?" 

Sardinia gave a smile, "Of course, just close your eyes."

Shinkai followed his suggestion and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the azure sky he was familiar with. As he sat up, he felt the cold, wet earth underneath him. Shinkai knew he was back in his realm. He walked back home. He could see the foliage returning to the trees. The hollow dry wind was replaced with the sound of the birds chirping. He knew then that he was successful in returning water to their kingdom. 

Many years have passed since the drought, yet year after year, the people of Sirena gather at the town center, singing multiple songs. But there was one song everyone knew by heart, a song sung during every solstice festival. It was known as "The song of the gods" , sung to pacify their patron god, Sardinia, immortalised by the brave bard who sang it to him.

***

_“Shinkai was a pretty brave man wasn’t he?”_

_“Well, yes. He had to be for his people. Now go to bed, or else you won’t be able to listen to your papa play the song tomorrow.”_

_“I’ll try...I’m just too excited for tomorrow…”_

_“Well, a good flutist should sleep well. You want to play the song one day, don’t you?”_

_“Mhm…”_

_“Then, close your eyes, and hum the tune as you fall asleep. Good night little one.”_

_“Good night Grandpa.”_

_And thus, the night watched over them, for they were protected with Shinkai’s blood running in their veins. They had the duty of letting the song of the gods live on forever, as once promised by their Lord Sardinia._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter @BChessmaster


End file.
